


I feel pink

by SpectrumCrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthdays, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Makeup, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumCrow/pseuds/SpectrumCrow
Summary: June's anniversary of coming out is here, and her friends help her feel more confidantInspired by the song Pink from Elliot Lee
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider (implied), Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I feel pink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a trans woman, so this may not be the most accurate work, but I did my very best and am open to feedback to improve!

An immortal woman stands in her bedroom.

> Enter Name

> June Egbert!

Your name is June Egbert, and today is your birthday! Not the day of your birth, but the day you officially came out as a TRANSGENDER WOMAN, your trans birthday! It’s been one year since you realized who you really are, but as you look at yourself in the mirror, you don’t feel that much different. Immortality will do that to a person. 

Despite your immortality, despite the year of the new you, it’s still you. Messy black hair, doofy glasses, blue god-robes… You’ve tried a couple of things in your year of figuring yourself out, like changing the pants on your robes to a skirt once in a while or letting your hair grow out… turns out your hair grows very slowly… it’s only gotten to your shoulders. With a sigh, you step away from the mirror.

> June: Check pesterchum

You see on your computer that there are messages! Probably from your dearest friends!!! Maybe hearing from them will help!

gardenGnostic [GG] has begun pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

GG: june!!  
GG: happy trans birthday!!! :D  
EB: aww thanks jade!!  
GG: has my gift gotten there yet?  
EB: gift?  
EB: you didnt have to get me anything!  
GG: i wanted to silly!  
EB: aww alright.  
EB: well, thank you!  
EB: but no it hasn't gotten here yet  
EB: couldn’t you just teleport it to me with your space powers or something?  
GG: hmmm  
GG: i could have! but i think this way is more fun!!  
EB: ? what way  
GG: youll see!

As if on cue, a chime rings throughout your home… the doorbell! 

> June: Answer door  
Rushing down the stairs, you nearly trip over your hood in your excitement. That must be Jade’s gift! She always had a way with timing for being a space player… might be because of how close she is with Dave? Who knows!

You open the light wooden door, revealing two familiar figures on your doorstep. 

Orange and yellow robes on the right, covered slightly by a box held to her chest, covering the golden sun on her robes. Short blonde hair that curls at the tips, striking purple eyes… Rose.

Red shirt with a cog, long flowing cape, bag slung over his shoulder. Similar blonde hair forcefully straightened, fiery eyes hidden behind dark shades… Dave.

JUNE: rose!! dave!!!  
ROSE: Happy birthday, June.  
DAVE: yeah happy birthday dude  
DAVE: i mean  
DAVE: chick  
DAVE: dudette  
JUNE: hehe thank you!  
JUNE: please! come in!

You step to the side, letting the pair of siblings step in. Rose looks around a bit, then back to the box in her hands.

ROSE: Where could I set this? They are gifts from Jade, Dave, and I.  
JUNE: aww!! you’re going to make me cry  
JUNE: just the counter is fine  
JUNE: you really didn’t have to do all this for me  
ROSE: Nonsense. Today is your birthday, a day that is worth celebrating.  
DAVE: yeah june we arent just gonna NOT celebrate your birthday  
JUNE: well thank you!  
JUNE: do you mind if i…?  
ROSE: By all means.

You look into the box that Rose set down first, with Dave setting the bag he carried on the counter next to it. There was a pile in the box, mostly of clothing. However, the top of the stack was an array of various brushes and types of makeup.

ROSE: You previously mentioned wanting to experiment with makeup application, so I thought that some new clothes and fresh makeup might be just the thing you’re looking for.  
ROSE: If anything doesn’t fit, let me know and I could ask Kanaya to make some alterations to it.  
ROSE: Jade also gave some of her clothing she thought you would like.

You can feel your eyes watering ever so slightly as you desperately try to blink them away.

JUNE: i…  
JUNE: i’m speechless  
JUNE: this is so thoughtful!  
ROSE: I’m glad you enjoy it, then.  
DAVE: yeah i still had some of my old shit from before i transitioned so i thought you could use it  
DAVE: like what else am i gonna do with it  
DAVE: i also got you a pair of shades  
JUNE: wait you’re trans?? 

Dave, completely ignoring what you just said, pulls out a little case and opens it, revealing a pair of blue star glasses. 

DAVE: its just the frames  
DAVE: but we can probably alchemize them with your glasses to make them work together

Taking the glasses into your hands, you place the ones you were wearing on the counter before wearing the star ones.

JUNE: how do I look?  
DAVE: like the raddest lady ive ever fuckin seen  
ROSE: You look lovely, June.  
JUNE: hehe thank you!

Putting your normal glasses back on, you turn your attention to some of the makeup.

JUNE: hm…  
ROSE: Is something wrong?  
JUNE: no, no! not really  
JUNE: just that i really dont know what im doing with this haha  
ROSE: I can help you, if you would like.  
JUNE: :o yes please!

Rose takes a couple of the things into her hands, moving to your couch. Following her, you sit next to her and take your glasses off again… maybe you should try contacts or some shit. Taking your hand, she tests a couple of the products on your inner arm. It’s hard to see what they really look like, the first thing she puts on is a cool, creamy like thing that matches your skin tone.

JUNE: is that foundation?  
ROSE: Yes, I’m making sure the color is right.  
ROSE: Plus, it’s good to make sure it does not have a bad reaction to your skin.  
ROSE: Does it feel itchy?  
JUNE: nope! just weird haha

As she goes through the process of testing things, then applying it to your face, you see Dave sit on another chair out of the corner of your eye. Something about having the two of them here with you, calling you June, helping you with makeup, clothes, all of it… you really feel like June.

ROSE: June  
ROSE: What’s wrong?

Shit. You’re crying a bit. Rose gently placed a hand to your cheek, catching the tears as Dave perks up and comes over.

JUNE: im  
JUNE: im fine  
JUNE: i just really feel like…  
JUNE: this is real  
JUNE: im really me  
JUNE: im june fucking egbert  
JUNE: im finally who ive always been  
JUNE: and you guys really support me and believe me  
JUNE: i can finally….  
JUNE: look like a girl!

Rose pauses, looking for the right words. Dave looks to her for a bit of help, seeming unsure of what to say.

ROSE: You’ve always been June.  
ROSE: Clothes and makeup aren’t an official seal of being a woman  
ROSE: You’ve been a very beautiful woman I am very lucky to know  
ROSE: But if this is how you wish to dress, then I’m happy for you  
ROSE: And I am proud of you  
DAVE: yeah shes totally right  
DAVE: ill wear a motherfuckin dress and still be manly as hell  
DAVE: dave strider striding around in a kickass dress  
DAVE: youre a great gal  
DAVE: never worry about that  
DAVE: no matter what you look like  
JUNE: ….  
JUNE: thanks, guys  
ROSE: No problem, June.  
DAVE: yeah no prob junebug


End file.
